


Stay Gold

by headscarvesandtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, damn daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscarvesandtattoos/pseuds/headscarvesandtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like to explain to me why I gained thirty thousand Twitter followers while I was sleeping, and why five people have yelled “Damn Harry back at it again with gold boots” at me since I got to school? I’m not even wearing my gold boots,” Harry cries, throwing his arms up in frustration.</p>
<p>or the damn daniel au no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes it's late also sorry about this entire story lmao

It’s not that Louis enjoys making fun of Harry. It’s just, he enjoys the way Harry’s nostrils flare out and he rolls his eyes when Louis makes a remark. He likes the way Harry’s lips quirk up at the corners, almost as if he enjoys the attention Louis is giving him. 

Louis will never admit it, but he might have the smallest little speck of a crush on Harry. Not even a speck, smaller than a speck. Louis is barely even bothered by it, hardly ever thinks about it.

He’s currently sitting in the back of math class, Zayn sitting to his right, watching as the rest of the class filters in just before the lesson is about to start.  
Just as he’s about to reach down into his backpack for a pencil, something catches Louis’ eye and makes him stop. It’s like a blinding light in the corner of his eye.

It’s Harry’s fucking gold boots that could blind a person when light hits them.

Louis watches, a slight smile on his face, as Harry waltzes into the classroom and plops down in the seat right in front of Louis. 

“What the fuck?” Louis hisses.

Harry turns around to look at Louis, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “What?”

“Your boots almost fucking blinded me!” Louis whisper yells. 

Heartless as ever, Harry just shrugs, smiles, and turns back around. 

If Louis fails the pop quiz that’s given later in class, he’ll blame it on the fact that he couldn’t see.  
**  
Louis probably would’ve forgotten about the whole boot thing, because, well, his life most definitely does not revolve around Harry. He would’ve forgotten about it if Harry hadn’t just walked into school wearing actual glitter boots. They sparkle like a fucking vampire.

“Unbelievable,” Louis grumbles as he slams his locker shut.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, looking up from his phone. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem,” Louis grits. “Is Harry Styles’ fucking boots! Yesterday it was gold, today it’s glitter. There’s glitter on his boots Zayn!”

“And this is a problem, why?”

Louis huffs, trying to find words to explain to Zayn why he too should be appalled by this.

“I think this problem is pretty self-explanatory!” Louis hisses. Truth is, he can’t really find a real problem to the situation. It’s simply just something that needs to be addressed, and Louis will take this up with Harry immediately. “I need to go talk to Harry about this.”

Before Zayn can even answer, Louis is gone.

“Harry!” Louis bellows, marching towards Harry’s locker.

Harry turns around at the call of his name, and Louis watches with delight as Harry’s nostrils flare out, obviously aware of what’s coming. 

“What, Louis?”

“Your boots.”

“My boots?” Harry repeats.

Louis nods. “Your boots have glitter on them.”

“Yeah. Is there a reason you yelled at me from across the hall and stormed over here to tell me that my boots do, in fact, have glitter on them?”  
Just as Louis opens his mouth to answer, he feels a tug on his arm and Zayn is there pulling him away from Harry. 

“Sorry about him!” Zayn calls over his shoulder to Harry as he continues to drag Louis away.  
Louis rips his arm out of Zayn’s grip, rubbing it a bit where Zayn’s hand was. “Zayn, that fucking hurt! And I was having an important conversation.”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.”  
**  
Louis really would’ve let this go (probably not), but it’s day three and he just caught a glimpse of Harry in the cafeteria wearing the most expensive looking boots he’s ever seen. Some expensive brown color, with expensive strappy things, just all around expensive as fuck, and a huge waste of money if you ask Louis. Only Harry Styles would waste his money on boots. 

“Okay, this is enough,” Louis declares. “This must be documented.”

“What must be documented and why must it be documented?” Liam asks. 

“Harry Styles’ boots,” Zayn cuts in. “Louis is pretending like he’s outraged by them by in actuality, he comes to the thought of fucking Harry while Harry’s wearing nothing but his boots.”

"I most certainly do not!" Louis gasps. "Anyway, I've just come up with the best idea."

"I don't wanna know," Zayn says at the same time Liam says, "Somehow I doubt it's the best idea."

"Well, as I said I need to document this. So every day I'll take a little video of him waltzing through school with his stupid boots but I'll give him a little compliment so he thinks I like them. He'll be so confused that he'll just stop wearing them all together. Genius right?"

Louis looks around for a reaction from his friends but all he's met with are two skeptical faces.

"I'm confused as to why you want Harry to stop wearing the boots. Or really why it's a problem in general," Liam comments a moment later.

"Oh, I have my reasons, Liam," Louis shrugs. For one, the gold ones blinded him and prevented him from performing to his best abilities on the math quiz. That's not only a safety hazard but an academic hazard as well. 

“You’re a dumbass,” Zayn sighs.

“Thanks, Zayn. Sweet as always. I would love to stay and chat but I must go find Harry.” And with that, Louis is off. He has his phone open to the camera already, that way he’ll be ready to take a video as soon as he spots Harry. 

Walking through the cafeteria, Louis can’t find him anywhere, so there’s only two places he could be. He’s either at his locker, or outside with that blond kid who’s always laughing. Niall or Nail or something.

As Louis heads in the direction of his locker, he can tell Harry isn’t there so he quickly turns on his heels and makes his way to the door. Just as he’s approaching he hears Nail laugh. Jackpot.

Quickly, Louis presses play on his phone and makes his way out the door, pointing the camera at Harry’s boots. 

“Damn Harry,” Louis says, making his voice slightly higher for an effect that just feels right. He moves the camera from the boots to Harry’s face as he walks by, catching Harry’s reaction. 

Louis can’t help but smirk at the success of his first documentation of Harry’s boots. Making his way back inside, Louis taps around on his phone, pulling up the camera roll to watch the video back.  
**  
The next morning as Louis gets out of his car, he spots Harry a few spaces over getting out of his own car. Quickly, Louis scrambles to grab his backpack and get his phone camera ready.

As he shuts his door, he notices that today Harry has the gold boots on again. For safe measures, he opens his door again and grabs a pair of sunglasses that were sitting on the dashboard. He’s not trying to get blinded today.

Louis waits for a second, watching to see which way Harry’s going to walk. As soon as Harry starts walking towards school, Louis springs into action, starting his video.

“Damn Harry. Back at it again the gold boots!” Louis laughs as he watches Harry’s nostrils flare, clearly confused as to why Louis is doing this.

“What the fuck, Louis?” Harry calls after Louis, but Louis is too busy rewatching the masterpiece of a video his just took to look back.  
**  
The next few weeks continue similarly, as Harry goes through his entire boot collection, and Louis not stopping with the documenting.

Day fifteen is when Louis realizes that he’s not exactly sure what he’s going to do with fifteen clips of Harry’s boots as he says “Damn Harry” in each one. Well, not each one. Harry repeated the gold ones three times which naturally meant Louis had to keep saying, “Damn Harry. Back at it again with the gold boots!”

Quite fortunately, Louis hasn’t been blinded again by the gold ones.

“Should I just, like, put them all together?” Louis asks Zayn, sprawled out on his bed, scrolling through all of the footage. 

“And then do what with it?” Zayn questions from the other side of the bed. 

Louis shrugs, thinking about it for a second. “I dunno, I’ll just post it on Twitter or something. I put in too much hard work for it to go to waste.”

An hour later, Louis is done editing the video, clip after clip of Harry’s boots. If it were up to Louis, he’d win an Oscar for this. 

“Congrats, Lou. You made the most pointless video in the world all because you have a little crush on Harry.”

“I do not,” Louis argues defensively. 

“Some day you’ll get sick of denying it,” Zayn yawns, getting up from Louis’ bed and grabbing his backpack. “See you tomorrow Lou.”

And with that, Louis is left alone with his video. He contemplates his options for a moment before pulling up Twitter and clicking on the video. 

“Damn Harry,” he types out before clicking the Tweet button. He plugs in his phone, turns off the light, closes his eyes, and most definitely does not dream about Harry.  
**  
Just like any other day, Louis’ alarm goes off at 7:00 am. Unlike any other day, his phone is blown up with quite literally thousands of Twitter notifications. He doesn’t even use Twitter that often, so he’s not even sure how he could possibly have so many notifications. 

Clicking on the Twitter app, Louis immediately goes to his notifications and finds that his “Damn Harry” video has over three hundred thousand retweets and likes. His mentions are exploding with replies that range from “LMAO” with laughing emojis to things like “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HAHAHHA” There’s also a few extremely rude comments mixed in their but he doesn’t give a fuck about that. 

Louis can honestly say he’s never been more confused in his life.

He gets ready for school in record time, speeding off so he can meet up with Zayn. Zayn will be able to figure this out.

Speeding around the corner, Louis is about to pull into his usual parking spot when he realizes none other than Harry Styles is standing in the middle of it, preventing Louis from parking. Oh yeah, Louis didn’t even think about the fact that Harry probably saw the video. 

“Can you move?” Louis yells out his window.

“I’ll move when you delete the video,” Harry growls, crossing his arms over his chest. 

First of all, no. Louis worked hard on that video. Second of all, there is not second of all. He’s not deleting it.  
Louis huffs and realizes Harry probably isn’t going to budge so he quickly backs up and pulls into an empty parking space nearby. Before he can even fully get out of his car, Harry is there in front of him.

“Would you like to explain to me why I gained thirty thousand Twitter followers while I was sleeping, and why five people have yelled “Damn Harry back at it again with gold boots” at me since I got to school? I’m not even wearing my gold boots,” Harry cries, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Did you not watch the video?” Louis asks. “If you don’t watch the video you won’t get it.”

“Of course I watched the video,” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“And?” 

“And I don’t want to fucking be famous!” Harry hisses. “Especially for someone teasing me about my boots, which are something I’m very passionate about.

“Damn Harry!” Someone yells in the distance. Harry just groans, running a stressed hand through his hair.

“Harry,” Louis sighs. “I’m not teasing you for your boots.”

“You’re joking,” Harry deadpans. “Although, maybe you’re right, harassing might be a better word.”

It’s Louis turn to roll his eyes. 

“The only reason you’re being so dramatic is because you liked the fact that I filmed your stupid boots and your stupid face everyday. I saw it in your eyes and I see it now,” Louis insists. “You’re welcome for making you famous, Harry.”

“You didn’t make me famous, my boots did,” Harry spits back. He towers over Louis and Louis hates that he finds it kind of cute. Now is not the time for cute. “I’m not thanking you for making me famous, as you say. I didn’t ask for this!”

“You knew I was gonna film you every day, and you still continued to wear three hundred different pairs of boots. Face it. You liked me filming you. You wanted me to film you. You wanted my attention,” Louis states, stepping forward a bit.

“I wore my boots because I like them. Nothing in my life revolves around you, Louis. Contrary to what you think,” Harry fires back, getting in Louis’ face. “I think you made that video to get my attention!”

Louis scoffs, moving closer to Harry. “I wouldn’t waste my time doing that.”

“Really? But you would waste your time making that video for literally no reason?” Harry cries. “Admit it, Louis. You wanted my attention.”  
“No I didn’t,” Louis fires back immediately. 

“Yes, you did.”

“No I-“

And before Louis can even finish, Harry’s lips are on his. Harry fucking Styles is kissing him. It takes a moment but Louis kisses back, and it turns out Harry’s lips are just as soft as they look. 

A minute later, Harry pulls away, eyes wide, but there’s a small smile on his face. 

“Damn Harry,” Louis whispers before pulling him in for another kiss. It’s rough but it’s gentle. It’s sweet but there’s passion. It feels like Louis’ lips are on fire. If he couldn’t admit to himself before that he has a crush on Harry, this was definitely confirming it to himself and probably half the school who are probably watching them. Louis can’t find himself to care though.

“So, does that mean you did it for my attention?” Harry asks when they break apart again. His lips are red from the kissing, and damn if Louis doesn’t think he’s the most beautiful person in the world, boots and all.

“No Harry, I did it to give you a head start on your boot modeling career,” Louis deadpans. “Of course I fucking did it to get your attention.”

Louis watches carefully as Harry’s nostrils flair out and he rolls his eyes. Fuck, Louis loves it. 

“You know you could’ve just told me,” Harry laughs and Louis kind of feels like a weight is being lifted off of him. 

“I like to do things the dramatic way,” Louis admits, his hands finding Harry’s hips and kissing him again. 

Harry breathes out a laugh against Louis’ lips. “Yeah, I think making a video that went viral is definitely on the dramatic side.”  
Before Louis can defend himself, Harry’s lips are back on his.  
**  
A few weeks later Harry lets Louis fuck him in nothing but his gold boots and a few weeks after that Harry lets Louis post a picture of them kissing on Twitter with the oh so original caption “Damn Harry.”

He makes Louis promise no more viral videos, but apart from that he’s grown quite fond of Louis’ dramatic side, and all his other sides. Especially his backside. 

Who knew a meme could bring you to your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i had to.
> 
> www.headscarvesandtattoos.tumblr.com


End file.
